pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Superstition (song)
| Length = |4:07 }} | Label = Tamla | Writer = Stevie Wonder | Producer = |Robert Margouleff }} | Last single = "Keep on Running" (1972) | This single = "Superstition" (1972) | Next single = "You Are the Sunshine of My Life" (1973) | Misc = }} "Superstition" is a song by American singer-songwriter Stevie Wonder. It was released as the lead single from his fifteenth studio album, Talking Book (1972), by Tamla. The song's lyrics are chiefly concerned with superstitions, mentioning several popular superstitious fables throughout the song, and deal with the negative effects superstitious beliefs can bring. It reached number one in the U.S. and number one on the soul singles chart. The song was Wonder's first number-one single since "Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm Yours" and topped the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in 1973. Overseas, it peaked at number eleven in the UK during February 1973. In November 2004, Rolling Stone magazine ranked the song at No. 74 on their list of the 500 Greatest Songs of All Time. Writing and recording Jeff Beck was an admirer of Wonder's music, and Wonder was informed of this prior to the Talking Book album sessions. Though at this point he was virtually playing all of the instruments on his songs by himself, Wonder still preferred to let other guitarists play on his records, and he liked the idea of a collaboration with Beck, a star-in-the-making guitarist. An agreement was quickly made for Beck to become involved in the sessions that became the Talking Book album, in return for Wonder writing him a song. In between the album sessions, Beck came up with the opening drum beat. When Wonder heard the beat being played, he told Beck to keep playing while he improvised over the top of it. Wonder ended up improvising most of the song, including the riff, on the spot. In addition to the opening drum beat, Beck, together with Wonder, created the first rough demo for the song later that same day. After finishing the lyrics, arrangement, production and recording of the song, Wonder decided that he would allow Beck to record "Superstition" as part of their agreement. Originally, the plan was for Beck to release his version of the song first, with his newly formed power trio Beck, Bogert & Appice. However, due to the combination of the trio's debut album getting delayed and Motown CEO Berry Gordy's prediction that "Superstition" would be a huge hit and greatly increase the sales of Talking Book, Wonder ended up releasing the song as the Talking Book lead single months ahead of Beck's version. On Wonder's recording, the song's opening drum beat was performed by Wonder on the kit that Scott Mathews provided at the Record Plant in Hollywood. The funky clavinet riff played on a Hohner Clavinet model C, the Moog synthesizer bass, and the vocals were also performed by Wonder. In addition, the song features trumpet and tenor saxophone, played respectively by Steve Madaio and Trevor Laurence. Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications Other recorded versions Wonder performed a live-in-the-studio version of "Superstition" on Sesame Street in 1973, episode 514. This version later appeared on the collection Songs from the Street: 35 Years in Music. Jeff Beck recorded his own version of the song with the power trio Beck, Bogert & Appice. This was released on their eponymous debut album. It contains only two verses of lyrics, the latter of which differs from any in the Stevie Wonder version, as does its refrain. Stevie Ray Vaughan recorded a live version in 1986, which was released as a single from his album Live Alive. The accompanying music video features Vaughan and a stage crew setting up for a concert he planned to do on Friday the 13th. Many superstitious acts are featured, most notably a black cat that ultimately gets its revenge on Double Trouble, and Wonder (holding said cat) appears at the end. This version is still played on classic rock radio to this day, and is included on two of Vaughan's greatest hits compilations. Wonder and Vaughan performed the song together in 1989 on the MTV special Stevie Wonder: Characters. Raven-Symoné covered "Superstition" for The Haunted Mansion soundtrack in 2003. In popular culture Wonder's recording is heard prominently near the beginning of John Carpenter's classic 1982 horror film The Thing. It is also featured in one of the opening scenes in the 2004 film I, Robot, starring Will Smith and directed by Alex Proyas. In addition, the song has been used in a variety of other films, including Vampire in Brooklyn, Stealing Beauty, My Fellow Americans, The 6th Man, The Sorcerer's Apprentice, and the 2013 film I Am Atheist. Episodes of the television shows Angel and Scandal have also featured the song. Wonder appeared in Bud Light commercials that debuted during the Super Bowl in 2013. As part of the "It's only weird if it doesn't work" campaign, which showed superstitious fans acting compulsively in an effort to guide their teams to victory, Wonder appeared as a witch doctor in New Orleans (where the 2013 Super Bowl took place). These fans would perform numerous superstitious acts in order to receive good luck charms from him. The song "Superstition," specifically the beginning instrumental portion before Wonder's vocals kick in, plays throughout these commercials. See also *Hot 100 No. 1 Hits of 1973 (USA) References External links * * Tim Hughes, "Superstition", Groove and Flow: Six Analytical Essays on the Music of Stevie Wonder, University of Washington PhD dissertation (2003), pp. 140–177, which can be downloaded here: http://www.academia.edu/217945/_Groove_and_Flow_Six_Analytical_Essays_on_the_Music_of_Stevie_Wonder_ Category:1972 singles Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs number-one singles Category:Funk songs Category:Motown singles Category:Tamla Records singles Category:Songs written by Stevie Wonder Category:Stevie Wonder songs